Waking up at the Bottom of a Lake
by EverydayImShippingIt
Summary: When Arthur woke up at the bottom of a lake only to be saved by a giant tentacle monster, he was upset. When he dragged himself up to his castle and found that it was a school for sorcerers- he was upset. Now he has to play nice with them and wait for his best friend and the most famously powerful warlock in existence - Merlin Famous! - to find him and figure out why he has woken.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! Thanks for taking a look :) So this is my first Merlin and Harry Potter Crossover. Now I know there's a few but not nearly enough in my opinion. I've read a few and some ideas I had just stuck and I wanted to make my own. I hope you find some creativity in here! Now it is AU since its a crossover, but i'll try to stick with major and cannon facts. I'm adding a few now, some will be a surprise later on, but I'll state a few now. So Hogwarts is Camelot - I read in a few crossovers and I love the idea- Genius to whoever thought it first and hope you don't mind me using it. I finished the Merlin series so spoilers' if you haven't. Might want to come back if they bug you! Spoiler~~ Gwaine is a ghost - Yeah i know its a little campy but bear with me. So he dies right? and his death broke my heart- I feel like with what happened he could totally be a ghost, my own reasons for his being stuck will come out in later chapters. Anything else- deal with it. I'm doing this for fun and to add to the amazing stories in the fandoms. So just take it for what it is ,and feel free to give me some constructive criticism or ideas that really you want to see, I would love to know how to better myself!**

**Typical Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin, but I am making a mini fictional world where they meet; and even that's been done :)**

Prologue

The castle though covered with ivy and vines stood tall and proud. Hidden through the last few centuries by the loss of its people and name. The once broad paths that led up the main gates had since grown over with forest and sheltered it from visitors. The forests that once held patrols by the King's loyal knights were left to grow unchecked, and the beast's, both magical and not, once hunted now were left to rule it. It's legacy known throughout the islands and beyond yet its location shrouded by the mystery of the old religion.

"Camelot" whispered a cloaked man as he pushed through the last of the branches that hid it.

"Well don't just stand there Godric! Move out of the way, I don't fancy standing in the shrubbery all day." A deep voice retorted from behind the man. Seconds later a second cloaked man was pushing his way through the bushes and into the small clearing in front of the castle.

"Though fine shrubbery it is deary, I've never seen so many varieties of plants. Oh I'm a tingle just thinking of categorizing and exploring it." A sweet voice carried from behind the two men. The woman emerged from the bush and pushed back her hood to take a good look at the castle.

"Quite a bit of work we have for ourselves." The stout woman commented after taking in the abundant foliage. The last member of the group emerged from the bushes and although also removed her hood refrained from commenting, only running a speculative look over it with her sharp eyes.

"Well no time like the present! Let's go! Took months to track this place down and a few vines Shan't deter me." The first man shouted clapping his hands together and looking at his companions. His thick beard doing nothing to hide the wild smile on his face, his deep brown eyes lighting up as he gave an encouraging look to his companions. The second man sighed and looked over the castle again. His calculating gaze taking in the lack of ruin.

"It is definitely a magic place. The castle seems to be in great shape for the amount of plants that cover it. I might be inclined to believe you've actually done it Godric, though whether it is _The _Camelot is yet to be seen." The slightly smaller man stated.

"Well the things you can hear in a tavern are many my friend!" Godric laughed out,

"And clearly you left with much more than information! If it were not for me you would still be leading us through the forest drunk, prey to the animals." The taller woman snarked. Clearly tired from her travels her cunning eyes darted back to the castle and then to Godric, "Honestly, how ever did you survive before you met us when you can't even use a compass?" She bit out.

"Now Rowena, just because you did not determine the location of the castle yourself does not mean you should take it out on Godric." The shorter man commented with a smirk, much to the humor of Godric and the stouter woman.

"I did not see you putting any input in Salazar, or you Helga. Instead only encouraged this boisterous buffoon." Snapped the weary woman. The 'boisterous buffoon' only slung an arm around Rowena and chuckled.

"Now, Now. We are all tired. Trekking all day and facing many a creature is taxing on all our patience. Let us make rest in the safety of the courtyard and then leave exploring the castle till tomorrow. What do you say?" Salazar sighed and nodded, turning toward the castle. Helga nodded and smiled warmly at her friends and turned to follow Salazar. Rowena huffed and shook off Godric's arm and went after her. Godric only guffawed at his friends antics and with a quick check back to the forest he followed their trail into the tall grass.

When they reached the courtyard the group set their packs down and pulled their wands from their cloaks.

"I will set up the tent." Helga volunteered cheerily, "Then start us on something to eat."

"Sounds lovely Helga, I will start setting up some protective spells." Rowena returned.

"I will set up some over there as well, I do not want to be woken by any of those forest dwellers tonight." Salazar intoned, setting off towards the gates.

"Excellent!" Godric cheered clapping his hands, "Let me help Helga, two extra hands and a second wand make for quicker work."

"Indeed they do Godric." Helga returned as she rose up the tent with a wave of her wand. After the rather slight tent stood freely they disappeared into the deceptively large inside to set the rooms and start on the dinner.

_In the castle_

"It's been a long time since we had visitors" Spoke the old man standing by the window. The spectral man beside him eyed the visitors, youthful in appearance with shoulder length brown hair and stubble. His nature was shown however by the opaque and transparent look that told he no longer belonged of this world. The specter gave a quick look to his old friend. He may have had wrinkles covering everywhere and a bend in his back, but with wise and bright blue eyes he held told of something beyond a mortal nature as well.

"Aye," The specter replied, " I'm glad you've come back to visit for a bit. Just in time to see the first guests in near 230 years. I've been lonely without you and everyone. You should visit sooner next time." The specter stated rather solemnly. The old man turned with guilty eyes to his friend.

"I'm sorry Gwaine. If I knew how to let you pass on I would. I even tried using the Horn but-"

"It's not you mate. It's me. I know whats holding me back. It cant be fixed yet, but if what you said is right, someday." Gwaine replied looking kindly at his old friend. Gwaine, once one of King Arthur's bravest knights, floated proudly beside the window. His connection to this world holding him from moving on, and allowing him to see all that had befallen his home; a truly sad fate in the old man's eyes. Turning back to the window he observed the strangers.

"They're magic." the old man stated with no surprise, his eyes watching the waving of the wands and showers of light that were going on in the courtyard.

"What do you reckon they're here for? And whats with the sticks?" Gwaine questioned with a tilt of his head.

"I'm not sure, perhaps to see the 'ruins' of Camelot? The sticks are wands. There is a new kind of magic coming about. As I traveled I've seen a change in magic, its becoming more select." The old man replied.

"Select? Is it not the same as it always was?"

"Yes, it's still there fading though it may be, the old religion that is. But a new kind is starting to develop... from those who came in with the Saxons. It's as if magic is trying to find new forms to express itself. It is born into the children like Morgana and myself, though not nearly as powerful. It chooses randomly from what I've seen, but can be passed on to children from parents. It is not as strong as the old religion. This new kind expresses itself first in children. If it doesn't then you are unable to use it, unlike the old religion. The practitioners are quick to limit it." The old man spoke as he walked from the window to the table to sit. Gwaine took one last look as the strangers entered into the tent.

"That must be quite tight in there."Gwaine commented with a smile shook his head, turning to look at his friend.

"It's magicked to be larger on the inside."

"Really? Now that's convenient. But what did you say about limiting?"

"Convenient indeed" The old man spoke as he lent back into the old chair."From what I've seen they encourage them to use a medium for their magic. While a good idea for amplification - my staff does the same." He nodded to the tall wooden staff with a beautiful blue crystal at the top leaning against the wall. "Doing it so dependently however makes it harder for them to learn it without a medium. It does seem that not many of them can do it without a wand now. It's not as strong... Maybe because they don't use the old tongue but the new Latin one?" The last part seemed more to himself then to Gwaine who only nodded pretending to know the greater workings of magic.

"Well whatever it is wont affect the castle will it? What do you think they're planning?"

"No, my magic on this place is far stronger than anything they could do. We shall see what they want soon though."

_The Next Day Outside the Castle_

Stretching Godric exited the tent and looked towards the main doors of the castle. The dark oak doors still stood and were fastened tight. Nothing a simple wave of a wand could not fix. As he waited for his companions to finish dressing and readying he continued to look over the magnificent castle. Its stone walls held no damage or ruin that he could notice, strange for how long it had been rumored to have stood for. He was not too surprised though, the magic in the air was almost palatable. Godric felt a yearning to explore it and find all its secrets and treasures. If all went well this castle could be his and his friends new home as well as the home of many young wizards and witches. A safe haven in their increasingly dangerous world. He moved aside as the flaps parted for Helga to step through. Her soft looking auburn hair was tied up and her blue eyes bright in her excitement for the day to come. Godric returned her warm smile and the pair turned to wait for Rowena and Salazar who were decidedly not morning people. Salazar pushed through the tent flaps with far more aggression then necessary,

"Really Godric? The sun is barely breaking from the horizon. Could this not have waited a few more hours?" His tired green eyes reflecting his ire and a small twitch in his left brought a chortle from Godric.

"Morning's must be seized upon my friend! Especially one as monumental as this!" He gestured broadly with a wide toothy smile on his face. Helga nodded her accession.

"The pair of you, honestly. A sharp mind needs plenty of rest." Rowena declared as she too broke free from the tent. Her sharp grey eyes held bags under them and her clothes slightly more rumpled then her companions.

"We went to bed early, nearly eight hours sleep was yours my dear Rowena." Godric state soothingly to her while waving his wand towards her to take away the dirt and straighten them like his and his two other friends had.

"Indeed _You_ did Godric, for your snoring kept me awake most of the night." Rowena snarked. Godric looked slightly abashed but with a boyish smile apologized. Rowena could never stay mad at him for long. She sighed and pushed past them.

"Let us see if this castle is up to our needs. For certainly we can fix what we must. It does seem size-ably fair." Rowena began as she marched towards the ornate doors. The three friends shared a smile before following after. To their great surprise the castle, unlike its outside, was still beautiful and fresh on the inside. The tapestry's still hung with bright colors and armor still shone in the light that streamed in through the windows. The four made their way down the halls and pushed onwards to the larger rooms, all the while taking in the magnificence.

"Merlin! This place is huge!" Godric called laughingly as he pushed the doors into the great hall. The others nodded trailing behind, each caught up in the beauty of the castle.

"There's no need to shout, I'm right here." A voice called from the upper dais of the Hall. All four of the travelers were shook from their revere and pulled their wands out to face the voice.

"Who's there!" Bellowed Godric.

"You just said it yourself - Merlin." The voice replied. A deep laugh followed from somewhere around the shadows of the dais as well. Deeper than the first voice.

"Who do you take us for. State your names and come out from the shadows." Salazar voiced evenly.

"Young people, no respect. Eh Gwaine?" Said the older voice.

"None indeed mate." The deep voice replied.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and feel free to give me some pointer or opinions :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the faves and follows! I was going to wait a few more days to post this but with all the support it inspired me to just jump on the next chapter. From now on I'll try and post once a week, unless there's exams or something. So the prologue will not be just left there, the founders will be heard from again! This chapter seemed a little choppy to me, but with Arthur waking up and seeing everything I can only imagine the questions he would have and the panic in his thoughts. The next chapter will be more fluid (or at least i'll try to make it). Enjoy! :) **

**Typical Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin, if I did I wouldn't be planning on selling internal organs to cover school costs.**

Chapter 1

_Arthur_

The first thing Arthur became aware of was a pressure on this body, a great one at that. After a few moments of consciousness he realized, rather strangely, he wasn't breathing. His first instinct to breathe was a near fatal one as water came pouring into his lungs and his eyes shot open in panic. It was dark. It was dark and he was underwater. It was dark, he was underwater and he was in full armor. Panic was pushed aside as experience from years of life and death moments kicked in. Leveraging his feet off the stone below him he pushed up. The heaviness attempting to drag him downward told him he was going up for sure, but the darkness also told him how deep he was. _He wasn't going to make it to the surface_. He pushed that grim thought aside and kept thrashing violently up. As his vision started darkening he doubled his efforts to reach upwards toward salvation. Only in the last seconds as his mind slipped away was he vaguely aware of feeling something large wrap around his chest.

Pain. Arthur's eyes shot open again only to close as he turned to his side and wretched violently. Water flowed from his mouth and nose and he heaved until only air came in and only air went out. Trying to keep his eyes open Arthur attempted to figure out what was going on. Disorientation from almost drowning left his memory blank. So he started systematically going thought he events that could have left him in this situation.

Was he on a mission for his father? No. He was the King now.

Was he after bandits or some other threat? No, the last battle was against the Saxons, in between two cliffs - no where near water he was sure. Camlann. Then the memories seemed to flood in.

Then... He was stabbed …. Merlin saved him...Merlin was a Sorcerer... Morgana was there he thought at one point... then there was a lake...he thought he was dying, it all went dark then...Wait. Did _MER_LIN DUMP him in a LAKE! He was going to kill him, Arthur thought dramatically. As soon as he could stand.

A few more wet sounding coughs and Arthur managed to drag himself to his knees in time to look up and see a large tentacle monster waving at him. A giant tentacle bigger than three horses long and one wide was waving at him. Arthur blinked dumbly and even wiped his face. It was still there. A loud and decidedly un-kingly shout found Arthur scrambling back and reaching for his sword – Which wasn't strapped to his waist. He was going to _Kill_ Merlin. He prayed the idiot had it because going back into the water was clearly not an option.

Seeing the giant tentacle retract back into the water with no more threatening gestures made Arthur relax only minutely. Suddenly the memory of something thick grabbing him made sense. _What in the kingdoms was that!_ Gaius was sure to know, one more question to ask. Following the all important, 'where in the bloody hell is Merlin'. As he finally stood tall and attempted to stretch in the heavy and wet armor he dropped his arms wearily and leaned against the tree. As he took a few deep breathes and looked out over the lake to see if it was familiar he saw the water ripple again and the tentacle reach out. Bracing himself to run with what little energy he had. The Tentacle reared back and then forward, Arthur barely moved in time when he realized the bloody monster had thrown something! Whatever it was impacted with the tree where Arthur had been mere seconds ago. Not to turn his back on his enemy Arthur was half bent behind another tree watching it wearily. Once again it sunk into the black water. After a good ten minutes Arthur tore his gaze from the water to the tree he was leaning against before. Buried a few inches into the tree was his sword! Excalibur! Arthur gaped at it. Did the monster drag him out of the water and then return his sword? 'What is going on' seemed to be the most prominent though in Arthur's head. Reaching over and pulling it free with a mighty tug, Arthur held it in his hand reverentially. No damage. Sparing a glance to the now placid water Arthur sighed deeply. _Things have been weirder. Focus on the Now_.

He reached down towards the gap in his armor where Mordred had pierced him, it seemed healed. Perhaps Merlin healed him? Was being dunked in the lake some kind of healing magic? The idea of _Merlin_ and Magic was all so new and more than a little terrifying. Although Arthur was over the anger and betrayal years of fear was not so easily forgotten; for Merlin though, he would try. Arthur sighed as he took in the scenery. The lake seemed familiar, the one not too far from his home if he wasn't mistaken. Why had Merlin left him here? Arthur was tempted to start calling for him, but his memory told him that mere hours ago he was on the run after clashing swords with enemy invaders. He kept quiet. Perhaps Merlin had been forced to leave him to whatever watery magic that had been going on. Arthur was grasping straws at this point. Worry for Merlin and his magic would have to wait till he found the idiot or returned to Camelot. With the revelation of his powers he doubted Merlin had been taken hostage or harmed. Confused, wet, weary, and more than a touch upset Arthur started his slow trek into the trees towards what he believed to be home.

Coming across an open field, one he distinctly remembers facing a dragon in, Arthur gaped. The Castle was so brightly lit. Were they mourning him? As he trekked closer he could see something was not right. The main wall around the castle was gone. There were no guards. The village that bordered the wall was gone. What happened while he was out? Surely it had only been a few hours. Maybe magically a day or two. No more. Was this the work of Magic? In Arthur's mind it had to be. Swallowing the sickening fear in his stomach he continued his march to his home. Or what once was.

_Inside the castle_

The Great hall was a buzz with gossip, following Harry's explosive outburst in Umbridge's DADA class that is. The whispers of him and his 'lies' eventually reached Harry's ears. Stabbing a potato with a little more force than necessary Harry growled out, "It's like second year all over again with the snake."

"Honestly Harry, what did you expect? You created a scene. As for your detention shes a ministry worker. One that voted for your expulsion might I add?" Hermione retorted over a large tome she had spread out over the table.

"Then what Hermione? Am I supposed to lie and say Voldemort isn't back? That Cedric -"

"Don't yell at me Harry. I'm your friend and not saying anything of the sort. However learning when to say something and when to let it go is another. You're only giving them more of a reason to talk about you." Hermione told him pointedly. Harry huffed at that and stared at his plate angrily. Ron wasn't being much help while he was so busy stuffing his face that he barely noticed his two friends.

"Really Ronald? Slow down and chew your food please, its not going jump back out of your mouth and run a way like you seem to worry it might." Hermione bit out, sick at seeing her friend make a mess of the table, crumbs were getting in her book! Ron only chuckled and replied 'Yes Mum'. Harry smiled slightly at his friends antics, he could see the making of a marriage right there. This year worried him though. Voldemort was back and he was being left in the dark. He was left with sorry excuse for Aunt and Uncle over the summer, not with Sirius. When he finally did get to see him and get back to his true world he's pushed aside like an errant child. Now this pathetic excuse for a teacher is watching his every move for the ministry and trying to discourage the truth. To top it off the ministry and the Daily Prophet were doing everything in their power to make Harry and Dumbledore look like incompetent, attention seeking liars. Half his classmates thought he was crazy. Harry couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't have one normal school year.

_Outside the Great hall_

_Arthur_ was not impressed. He was however furious, upset, slightly betrayed and worried. As he marched into his castle he had been cautious. Something was clearly wrong, the castle was his castle for sure – no matter the change he knew his home. However the strange paintings everywhere - ones that he swore were moving when he looked away, the strange and over sized armor in the halls, and the lack of anyone around set him on guard. He could hear whispers as he walked but saw no one. His hand drifted to rest on the hilt of his sword. Where were the servants? The guards? The people. As he slowly made his way to the throne room he could hear the loud rumble of a full hall. It sounded like a feast. He had seen the Saxons mostly beat, at Merlin's hands no less. Surely Gwen and his men would have returned to the castle. Would Merlin have returned with them after the lake? The castle was just so different. Was it truly Camelot? Was this some cruel trick? Had someone invaded while Arthur and his troops had been off fighting a larger threat? He weighed his options. Arthur was tired. He was tired, sore and emotionally ready to snap. Who was in there? Was his Queen and comrades in there? Was the Castle Merlin's handy work? Was the castle even his anymore? Had they really lost to the Saxons? Were his enemies in there? The questions seemed to never end and his heart started to race. Pushing down the bile ready to rise Arthur decided to risk it. If he had lost everything what was there to live for anyway? So with that he drew a deep breath and pushed the heavy doors.

_Harry _was just reaching for the chicken wings when the hall doors were pushed open abruptly. Considering this happened when there was a loose troll and last year when their mad Auror-who-wasn't-really-an-Auror teacher had came in the same way the whole room was at attention. Standing in the door was a tall blonde man in armor. Needless to say the room was quite. He seemed to be searching the large crowd for someone, his eyes growing wider by the second. As the students started to whisper among themselves as to who he was and what he was doing here Harry turned to look at the teachers. Dumbledore rose from his seat to look at the man.

"Ah, a guest I see. Young man, may we have your name?" Dumbledore asked in that calm grandfatherly way that he seemed to have no matter the situation, Harry wondered if he was ever really shocked by anything.

"A Guest?" Answered the blonde, shifting his full attention to Dumbledore, no one however missed his hand settling on the large broad sword at his hip. "I should be asking you that. What are you doing in my castle! Have you invaded? Are you Saxons?! Where is everyone!" His voice pitched to a near growl as he went on, getting angrier with every question he asked. Harry reached for his wand under the table. This man seemed dangerous and with the way his luck was going he wasn't gonna take any chances.

"My Dear boy," Dumbledore started, only to be interrupted by the insufferable toad, Umbridge.

"Hem, Hem" When Dumbledore and the blond man turned to look at her she focused her beady, in Harry's opinion, eyes on the blond. "What ever do you mean? You are the intruder on these school grounds. We should be the ones asking the questions. Who let you in here?" She finished sweetly with a tilt of her head. This only seemed to incense the blond, the absolute anger on his face was enough for most of the teachers to reach for their wands.

_Arthur_ stood numbly as his gaze swept the room looking for a familiar face. He found none. A cold feeling that washed over him when he took in the hall and its strange people and magic changes. A small part of his mind said that he should have checked the dungeons before barging in here. The ice in his veins however was burned away by rage when the man implied he was the guest. Confirming his fears; Camelot was lost to strangers. His home taken over and none of his men, his friends or his wife were to be seen. Once he started yelling he nearly couldn't stop. The pit in his stomach threatened to pull him to the ground. His knees weak at the thought of being so alone. For a brief moment he prayed he was wrong. That somehow this was the wrong castle, or some terrible dream. His eyes doing one last scan of the room looking for some sign he was in another place. The ceiling of the throne room looked like outside, so the familiar ceiling he had memorize from staring so often during his fathers tireless speeches was no use. More magic. The walls gave him no more indication as they looked the same as they always had. Large alabaster bricks. Searching for one last sign he turned his eyes to the dais, when his eyes drifted to the seat behind the man his heart sunk. His throne. His fathers throne. An intimidating feature that Arthur had grown up staring at; in excitement, fear, anger, hope. He held all those emotions at one point for the ornate and gold throne. Now only despair. This was his throne room. His castle. But no longer his home. When the woman turned to question him in that falsely sweet voice he had only a few words to say.

"What have you done." His voice was thick with rage. He was not a man to anger, he knew that. The woman seemed taken back, but the old man – the new king? Was not as confused.

"Young man, you seem lost. What is your name?" The old man had a kindly way about him, but Arthur knew he couldn't trust him. Arthur was sure that these people were sorcerers, if their dress alone was any indication, for only the feats he saw in his castle could be done so quickly in his absence with magic. Thoughts of Merlin and the potential good of magic were placed aside. He drew himself up proudly, he would never cower for any sorcerer.

"My name is King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. What are you doing in my castle?"

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and I'll start the next chapter shortly, it should be posted around next Wednesday or Thursday. If you notice any problems, have some constructive criticism or just want to speed up the writing process by telling me you like it please comment! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and left me such inspiring comments! It's such a great feeling, I'm so glad people can be so supportive and kind! And I know I planned on a schedule but with all the support I'm just jumping at the keyboard to let my mind run. I finally did a story board and have a plan for each chapter so I wont run out of ideas and abandon it! I'm still open to ideas though! So here's some Gwaine! I hope I'm keeping them in character, well as in character as they can be in these circumstances! :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Typical Disclaimer : No ownership of Harry Potter or Merlin here. If I did I would be driving around in a much nicer car. Although I do love my little civic bless his engine for things he puts up with - my off key singing for one.**

Chapter 2

"My name is King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. What are you doing in my castle?"

Arthur's exclamation was met by silence. Then an almighty uproar.

_Elsewhere in the Castle_

Gwaine floated restlessly by the window overlooking the lake, unable to shake the feeling that something was about to happen. An instinct that had him alive while... well while he was alive. His eyes searched over the familiar lands looking for something out of place.

"Gwaine?" A deep voice called out. Gwaine turned his head back to the assembly of ghosts.

"Yes Nick?" Gwaine returned.

"We're about to end the meeting. Anything you would like to say?" Gwaine shook his head at this and returned to looking out the window. Over the years the Castle had come to be home of dozens of ghosts. The first ghost besides him had been Rowena's daughter, Helena. Gwaine was not glad to see another ghost- really, but a small selfish part of him was glad he would no longer be alone; even if Helena was a recluse. The fact she was an attractive young woman was beside the point Gwaine mentally argued. He thought at one point in his life he would be doing everything in his power to rid the castle of ghosts. Centuries of exposure to the magic world had changed his mind. Now well over a thousand years later and here he was a leader of sorts to all the ghosts in the castle. The Bloody Baron and Sir Nicholas were two of the most known and respected of ghosts in the castle, and as such attempted to keep peace by holding monthly meetings. Gwaine, although rarely spoke made a point of being present for these usually short meetings.

"Well then, let us head to the Great hall." Sir Nicolas finished. With that the large gathering of specters dispersed through the walls and floors heading to either the hall or to their own destinations. Gwaine watched them leave out of the corner of his eye but made no move to follow them. He usually enjoyed watching the rowdy atmosphere of the hall from the rafters; it reminded him so much of the good days, but his heart was just not in it tonight.

"Gwaine? Will you not be joining us?" the Baron asked.

"No. I don't think so lads." Gwaine said as he turned to give his two companions a reassuring smile. Sir Nicolas and the Baron shared a look.

"Is everything alright Gwaine? You have been not quite yourself lately." Sir Nicolas chanced.

"Aye, I'm fine. Just stirring in my gut. It's been a long time since I've felt it."

"Perhaps its best that you come to the Hall then. As we talked about, trouble is certainly brewing with the ministry and the wizarding world. I think it best we are present to show our support, as well that if anything happens it will most likely be there." The Baron told him. Gwaine chuckled at that,

"True, those hall walls have seen more trouble then I care to remember. Alright, I'll come if only to check and see if everything is alright." His gut, even though he was a ghost, was twisting into knots. Gwaine had been surprised how much ghosts actually felt. Over the years he discovered more and more that ghosts had quite a few neat little tricks. Not one to spend over a thousand years sitting and sulking, Gwaine had come to become quite skilled in his opinion. Now he was quite happy to say that Peeves and him had long standing war over pranks and the like. Becoming a poltergeist had taken centuries, he didn't have the focus for it at first didn't even think it possible until Peeves had come along and shown that he could indeed do just as much havoc. Although he kept his head down and usually let the Weasley twins get the credit. He had become their secret benefactor in a way; he enjoyed the fun they brought to his home and in these dark times he felt it could use all the fun it could get. His current goal was to figure out how the Fat Friar got drunk. If he could too this would be paradise. Gods he missed his ale.

They were approaching the great hall when the Fat Friar rushed at them.

"Whats this then?" Sir Nicolas asked the panicked looking ghost.

"An uproar in the great hall!" The friar exclaimed.

"What! What is it about? A student riot perhaps? Haven't had one of those since the-" the Baron was cut off as Gwaine pushed past and hurried to the hall. His gut was never wrong he chuckled to himself, he only hoped whatever this was about wasn't too bad. Times had been growing darker and Gwaine found himself praying Merlin would change his mind and come back to visit. Merlin had made it clear the last time he came that he wouldn't be interfering with the whole Voldemort business. Something about prophecies not being tampered with. The last time Merlin had come had been in the disguise of a student. He had done this a few times over the centuries to come and visit his home and Gwaine. The last visit had been around 15 years or so ago. When the trouble in the wizarding world had come to a head. Merlin had thought about intervening then but changed his mind when the prophecy was made about the 'Boy-who-lived' (Stupid name in Gwaine's opinion, though considering 'He-who-must-not-be-named' it could be worse).

Arriving at the hall Gwaine pushed his way through the doors. His intangibility had to be one of his favorite aspects of being a ghost. The sight he came upon was seemingly madness, the student were almost all standing and staring, shouting at one another to try and hear themselves over the other students. He could hear Dumbledore yelling for silence but even his strong voice was being drowned by the impressive shouting. He could hear the shrill yelling of the new teacher, the pink hag, as Gwaine has so kindly started calling her. Her face was red and she was waving her hand wildly, her wand at the ready and she seemed caught between yelling at Dumbledore and...

Then a voice reached Gwaine that he thought he might never hear again. He immediately focused on the source and he froze. A blond man was yelling and pointing his drawn sword toward the teachers table, red in the face as well. His back was to Gwaine, but Gwaine would recognize that back anywhere – he had followed it plenty enough. Arthur. His world narrowed to only Arthur. Not even hearing the voices of the Baron and Nicolas joining him and adding their own voices to the fray.

"Arthur." Gwaine thought he had whispered it but Arthur's head snapped around. How he heard over the noise Gwaine didn't know. As Arthur's came to settle on his ghostly figure the blonds eyes grew wide.

"Gwaine?"

_A few moments earlier_

Arthur was first met by silence, he wasn't surprised. This was his castle after all, they should know who the king they were infringing on was, perhaps they thought him dead when they decided to take over? His name, while not being too boastful, was rather well know across the isles. He had faced more magical threats, fought more bandits and battles then most other kings. Then there was the fact his family name was Pendragon. His fathers reputation had spread wild and unfortunately not for the best reasons. The following uproar was also expected. Arthur had assumed most of the adults at the table, if not the numerous youths, were sorcerers. A Pendragon name would certainly have an affect. As the shouts of the children reached him he was somewhat confused. Their exclamation's didn't sound fearful at all. The loudest sounded in awe, "It can't really be _King Arthur!_" "_The King Arthur?!" "_He's so Handsome!"

Arthur didn't turn to the children but kept his gaze on the old man on _His _throne. The rest of the adults at the table had a range of expressions; shock, anger, disbelief, wonder. As the children's voices raised the head table seemed to become more restless; they began turning to one another and then to the students. The old man, Arthur didn't care what position he held - he was old, raised his hands.

"Silence! Silence!" The old man ordered. This settled the younger ones in the room. The older ones still whispered loudly. The stern older woman next to him stood up.

"That is quite the claim young man, you don't Honestly believe that we could accept somet-"

"So positively ridiculous. This is enough. You are trespassing and will be escorted off the school grounds and questioned by the ministry." The pink lady spoke, staring down her nose at him. The older stern looking woman seemed quite put off at being interrupted so rudely. Arthur however seemed to suffer tunnel vision at the pink lady's words. How DARE she. This was his home, his castle, his Kingdom.

"I will not listen to any _Sorceress_' commands! You DARE to order me in my own Kingdom!" Arthur shouted. Some small part of his mind screamed self-preservation. He was ridiculously out numbered, most likely over powered if they were all sorcerers. If he was in any right mind he should have fled and sought help from one of his ally kingdoms. However that ship had sailed. Disorientation, weariness, fear and rage had driven Arthur to drawing his sword. He didn't realize how his words had been taken. For although he had drawn his sword his words had far more of an affect.

"'Sorceress? Is he a _Muggle?!" "_A delusional Muggle!" "How did he get in here then if he's a Muggle?!" "Maybe he's a Squib!"

The shouting continued even louder this time and the old mans shouts for silence ignored. His eyes were drawn to the pink lady as she quickly drew a stick and pointed it at him.

"A _MUGGLE!_ At Hogwarts! Disgraceful _Barbarian!_ Drawing a Muggle weapon proves it! He's a danger to us all and will be arrested under Ministry orders!" She was about to curse him he was sure and brought up his sword. Merlin had told him it was magical so he could only hope that whatever she threw at him would be slowed down, stopped or re-directed by the sword. However the old man raised his hand in a calming manner towards the woman.

"Madame Umbridge. I must insist you lower your wand. He is clearly not a muggle if the castle is able to be viewed by him. Even if he was, cursing him would be highly improper." The old mans voice was not as loud as the roar of the students but it was clear that he was aware of her intentions and was going to intervene. Arthur could only wonder why he would bother. It was in the middle of Umbridge's retort that a voice reached Arthur's ears over the crowd. His head whipped away from the sorcerers to look for it. His battle instincts screamed at him to not turn away from his enemy. However his heart screamed at him to look. The fear and despair of being alone subsided when the voice reached him. It wasn't loud but Arthur was trained to hear what he needed during a battle, and right now the voice of a friend was what he needed to hear more than anything.

"Gwaine?" Arthur turned fully now looking for his friend and his eyes widened at the strange form in front of him. Gwaine was spectral in appearance. Arthur couldn't make sense of it. Oh he knew what he was seeing. Gwaine, as a ghost. He knew what ghosts were, his unfortunate experience with the horn of Cathbad was more than enough. His heart just refused to believe it, the only person he knows here, his friend and trusted knight, dead and drawn back as a ghost. Arthur didn't know how much more he could take. It was his unfortunate mental crash that saw him lowering his sword just as the pink sorceress had sent a jet of light at his turned back.

Gwaine could only shout as the red jet of light went sailing towards his friends unguarded back, too close and too fast for the others to block. The entire hall froze with Gwaine's commanding and desperate shout of,

"_ARTHUR!_"

**I_ love_ cliff hangers (Evil laughter).**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked or loved it! Leave a review please! It inspires me to write fast - honest! :) Up next chapter is Umbridge getting put in her place, my attempt at Sassy Harry, and the conclusion of the great hall drama.**

**For those who don't know, the horn of Cathbad was featured in an episode of Merlin. It was an old magic relic gifted to Arthur after he rescued and old woman. It's purpose, later explained by Gaius, was to be used in the old religion's ritual by a High Priestess to contact the dead. With this in mind Arthur used it to contact his father, he doesn't listen to Gaius warning regarding the rules of the ritual and looses his fathers ghost on Camelot - an old style British version of _Supernatural_ occurred. Season 5 episode 3 I believe.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Once again thank you so much for the support! Well here is the next chapter. I wont be able to post another one for at least 3 days. I have an assignment and a midterm this week. This is the wrap up of the drama in the great hall. I know the last one was a killer cliffhanger and I tried to make this one less so :) So to make up for it I dropped a major plot device and wont explain it until later (Evil Laughter).**

Chapter 3

"_ARTHUR!_"

Arthur cursed himself as he heard the shout, immediately he attempted to turn around. The same shout had been heard many times on the battlefield; it was nearly synonymous with "TURN AROUND YOU IDIOT!" and "RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Gwaine's physical condition aside Arthur knew he was a knight first and was warning him. He mentally berated himself for taking his eyes of the sorceress, it was a rookie mistake. He just turned his head enough to see a blast of red light coming straight for him. He didn't even have time to raise his sword or duck out of the way. A small part of him doubted he even could in his tired and shocked state. Just as the light was about to hit him it hit something else. An invisible wall. Arthur didn't let there be a second chance, he raised his sword up and shifted his feet into position to either block or dodge. The invisible wall could have been the older man blocking it or perhaps her spell was meant to do that. He wasn't on his back or being smashed into a wall so Arthur was thinking she failed at her attempt to curse him- her livid face was also another give away.

"Dolores! How dare you use that curse on a muggle or a squib!" The stern older woman shouted. The fact it failed was being put aside apparently, the shield must have been one of their magics, Arthur thought. Apart from the stern woman the room was still quiet from Gwaine's shout. The pink lady, Dolores, only scowled at him.

"He clearly isn't _either_ if he blocked my spell. You are under arrest." She bit out and with a flick of her wrist another red jet was shot at him. That go his attention, because he knew _he _didn't block it. This time the stern older woman raised her wand as if to intercept but the spell was already cast and she was not in the direct path to block it. This time Arthur saw the jet coming and attempted to dodge, attempted being the key word. Exhaustion was catching up to him. The red light that had been aimed at his chest now centimeters from his arm once again shattered into light as it hit an invisible force. Arthur shuffled his feet to re-balance wearily. His arms ached, his head pounded, his legs threatened to give out. He had been in this physical state many times, battle field and tournament alike drove Arthur to push himself to the limits; because he knew this he also knew he was already past his at the moment. Everyone in the room seemed to be staring at him now. Arthur inclined his head slightly to the left when a cold presence made itself known at his shoulder, this time not taking his eyes of the pink sorceress Dolores. He wasn't sure what was going on, someone was magically shielding him- but who and why.

"Gwaine."

"Arthur. Good to see you mate. You alright?" Gwaine asked, Arthur didn't turn to see his expression but he could hear it in his voice. Desperation, hope and intense relief. Like reinforcements when you're the last man standing. Had Gwaine created the shield? Could ghosts do that? It would explain why he seemed much calmer than Arthur expected. Then again, Gwaine always seemed calm and relaxed when death was closest.

"Not as good as I could be. I get out of this and you update me on what the hell is going on." Arthur returned. His voice steady, much to his relief. He couldn't show any weakness now.

"Dolores, stand down now. If I have to tell you again I will remove you from the school grounds." The old mans deep voice reverberated through the halls. Full of authority, it made Arthur weary as well as slightly jealous. Could he command a room so well? Dolores lowered her wand with a scowl. Her face screamed that she wanted to do more and say more. Apparently this man was powerful. Arthur tightened the grip on his sword. The old man then turned to him and stared down his spectacles at Arthur. His blue eyes seemed familiar to Arthur, they were full of warmth and knowledge. Like Gaius's. Some part of Arthur wanted to trust the man, he called off the sorceress after all but the larger part of his mind demanded he stay at the ready. He couldn't afford to make the same mistake twice. It would be a miracle if he survived this. If not he might be keeping Gwaine company.

"Sir Gwaine?" The old man asked. At this Arthur did turn his head to look at his spectral friend, but made sure to keep the table on the dais in his peripheral. Gwaine moved forward slightly to put himself in between Arthur and Dolores but kept Arthur a clear visual of the old man and the table.

"Dumbledore. This behavior is unacceptable. To think your staff would attack an innocent man, let alone the Once and Future king. King Arthur Pendragon." Gwaine made sure his voice carried across the hall, the first part was bit out with clear anger towards the dais, his introduction however was filled with emotion. Some Arthur didn't quite understand. The hall was once again filled with whispers but this time far more quite. No one wanted to interrupt the events unfolding in front of them.

_Harry _was at the edge of his seat, so was every other student. He could feel the waves of focus and hear the cogs whirling from Hermione's head beside him. To his other side Ron was slack jawed and his eyes were alight with amazement. He couldn't believe it. _King Arthur?!_ He was a known legend to everyone, Muggles and Wizards alike. He couldn't really be alive after over a thousand years! Not even magic could make that happen right. He turned to Hermione to ask if it was possible; maybe another philosophers stone? Surely this was just some trick. When Umbridge threw that stunner at him Harry expected it to send the blond spinning back. He had been hit by that particular spell before and it wasn't fun. Then it had been blocked, twice. Harry didn't hear the blond invoke a _Protego_, or raise his wand! Harry had looked to see which teacher had been fast enough to invoke the charm but none had their wand trained on the blond; which it would need to be to create the shield. The entire scene had the students full attention. A small selfish part of Harry was glad it wasn't on him anymore. Like always, Dumbledore took control of the situation. Then the ghost that had silenced the room with his shout stood (floated - Harry mentally corrected) next to the blond.

"Sir Gwaine?" Dumbledore asked. Harry had never seen this ghost, but that wasn't saying much. Apart from a few like Sir Nicholas and Peeves most of the ghosts kept to themselves. The ghost obviously knew the man. Harry heard Hermione gasp from beside him.

"What is it Hermione?" He whispered. She turned to him with excited eyes, like every time she discovered the next large clue.

"Harry! That ghost is Sir Gwaine. The oldest ghost in the castle! _Hogwarts a History_ mentions him. He was here when the founders claimed the castle. It was rumored that he was one of King Arthur's knights. He's the most elusive of the ghosts next to the Grey Lady! If he say's this is King Arthur then-"

"It really could be." Finished Harry. They both turned back to duo in the center isle of the great hall.

"Dumbledore. This behavior is unacceptable. To think your staff would attack a man, let alone the Once and Future king. King Arthur Pendragon." The teachers at the table gasped. Clearing making the same connection Hermione and himself had. Harry chanced an eye at the Ravenclaw table to see that most of the older students at the table had faces that matched the teachers; Harry wasn't surprised that they would get it so quick. Umbridge scowl only deepened. Then she seemed to deem it necessary to share her _lovely_ voice with the room.

"This is beyond preposterous. I _demand _that this man is detained an-"

"No one cares what _you demand_ you wench. You officially have no power here now that the rightful king has returned." the ghost, Sir Gwaine, bit out. Harry was clapping on the inside. When her face contorted into something that looked like a screaming mandrake root he was mentally cheering. A quick glance to the rest of the table saw the Weasley twins with identical grins that threatened to break their faces, they were far from the only ones. The ghost had a hard look on his face but the small smirk at the corner of his mouth told Harry that he was thoroughly enjoying this. Harry wondered if he wasn't as reclusive as they thought and had been seeing what she had been doing around Hogwarts.

"How dare a mere _Ghost_ speak to me in such a way, I am the Under Secret-" She attempted to start again, her wand rising once again in a threatening manner. Attempted being the key word. Harry's grin grew wider as the ghost cut her off again.

"Don't point that thing at me _Sorceress_ or my king. You will find yourself half way between a wall. Show respect to the King of the castle that you are currently intruding in. Before you start ranting" He spoke raising a ghostly hand to stop her as her mouth opened to spill, what Harry assumed would be, a large amount of ministry litany.

"The castle is indeed Arthur's. I was there when Merlin allowed the founders to _Borrow_ the castle. The magically binding contract of _temporary ownership_ would end once Arthur stepped foot in the castle again. As of now _Everyone _in this castle, but Arthur of course, is trespassing. So watch your tone." The wide grin on Sir Gwaine's features were suddenly terrifying to Harry. So was what he just said. The entire room, well maybe not the first years, or some Slytherins Harry thought snidely, understood the implications. If what he said was true. Hogwarts was officially not a school anymore. It was a Castle belonging to a believed-to-be-dead king with the power to remove them. Harry had been in the magical community long enough to understand the magic of ownership contracts; they had covered it in second year history of magic. The only reason he had bothered to pay attention was because he knew and hoped that if his parents had left him anything it would be under such contracts and that he might learn more about his parents. If the castle had been under a magical contract of transitioning ownership then this Arthur, no _the _Arthur could make them gone with a few words. Harry gulped. This was his home! Suddenly he felt his stomach reach the floor. He turned hopefully to Dumbledore, this couldn't be happening.

_Arthur_ stared at Gwaine with what he was sure was an expression no King should wear. Ever. Slack-jawed, that was what he imagined he looked like - rather like Merlin he mused. As Gwaine seemed to put the sorceress in her place the room, and the sorcerers, seemed to be getting more fearful. The glances he was receiving from the head table were still of shock, but gone was the curiosity and wonder. It was fear. Well he had expected that. He owed Gwaine more than he could ever pay back. The sorcerers stopped their attack at Gwaine's words. He was still utterly confused but now he knew that Gwaine held some kind of respect here. He was listened too. Confusion poured in as Gwaine continued; Merlin had done _WHAT! He lent out my castle to SORCERERS!_ Arthur was sure his face now held rage beyond measure. Rage and Betrayal. His friend, his best friend. The one he was going to try and change his entire views on magic for. He had betrayed him in the worst way possible. He had sold his home to the enemy. Destroyed Camelot. He was going to kill the traitor. Gwaine too, had he stood there while Merlin had signed off his home or was he a ghost then? Either way he could have stopped Merlin surely. Merlin would have listened to Gwaine about something like this, right? Maybe he didn't know either of them as well as he thought. This was too much, he felt his view start to fade in and out. He felt his body starting to freeze. His blood ran cold and his heart felt like it was becoming encased in ice. He hoped it never thawed because if it did, Arthur felt he wouldn't survive the pain. He stood numbly and waited. For what he wasn't sure.

_Gwaine_ finished with a smirk. Gods did it feel good to put these sorcerers in their place. When he saw that curse heading towards Arthur he discovered ghosts could feel dread just like a man could. When it hit that shield Gwaine felt his whole body relax, like air to a drowning man. He should never had doubted Merlin, but instincts were instincts. To think he would lose Arthur, and his chance at moving on, when he just saw him again was unbearable. Now though, he was secure in what Merlin had told him; no reason to be too nice to them now. However he had better try and clear things up quick before the princess had another temper tantrum.

To be honest he didn't hold too much against them. He had spent the years watching tens of thousands of children roam the halls, mostly innocent children. Seeing them he could no longer condemn magic for being all bad. Not that he always thought magic was bad, but for the most part he didn't view it well; with Merlin being the exception. However, the teachers and some of the students did anger him. They strutted like they owned the place, like they always would. Spoke about how great this 'Hogwarts' was and how it would always be the best magic school. It vexed him most however how they, especially the pink hag, spoke of non-magic folk. They spoke like nobles talking about peasants. Camelot once stood for the rights of the non-magic folk. The defense of the non-magic folk. Perhaps not in the best way, Uther was crazy in Gwaine's opinion; a prime example of a terrible noble. He did however have a few good ideas – just didn't go about them the right way. Camelot and the knights stood for the protection of the innocents, mostly from the magic in his day. To see these sorcerers use its name as a mark for magical power and status over the 'muggles' as they called them sickened Gwaine. It was like the nobility that Gwaine had hated once. It was against everything they had come to stand for. The round table gone. Some days he was beyond furious with himself and Merlin for letting it happen. Although he would never deny that without it, the people – the life, he would have gone crazy from loneliness. So to see the day that the wizards would be forced to understand that they were not untouchable by the 'muggles' was a great one indeed.

"Well, now that everyone is in a state of understanding, I believe I will take my king to _his_ rooms and have dinner prepared for him." Turning to Arthur he saw the look of rage, understandable with all he's seen. "Arthur? Let me fill you in before you make any decisions." He didn't want Arthur going on a rage and tossing young children into the night. Everything could be dealt with in the morning with a clear head and a full belly - ale would help too, it always did. Arthur had a lot to know and understand. From what Merlin had told him about the precautions he took with the castle Arthur would be safe from magical harm so he could relax on that front. He smiled down at his friend, he expected Arthur to wait to ask any important questions until they were away from the sorcerers but he didn't expect him to be this quiet. Then Arthur looked at him with so much emotion that Gwaine felt himself tense. He didn't like the look in those eyes.

"Yes Gwaine. We have much to talk about." With that the duo left the great hall. All eyes on them. Gwaine was casting worried looks to his friend as they headed to the doors. He just had to wait until they were in the hall, then he could figure out how to calm him down. The look in his eyes, it wasn't good. Well Gwaine had imagined this event playing out in his head many, many times. He expected Arthur to be furious, no doubt about that. Confused, well the poor princess was most of the time in Gwaine's opinion so no major damage there. He mentally chuckled. The hate though, he didn't expect that. Well maybe he did at first, but over the years he had grown so used to the magic that part of him couldn't see why he would _hate_ it. Upset that it was here yes. Be wary of the multitude of sorcerers, yes. Hate no. Still those eyes told him he had been naive and that he had a lot of explaining to do. All the same, he just had to get him out of the hall without another incident, and then over to his previously sealed off rooms. Then they could truly reunite and laugh this all off. Gwaine only hoped he wasn't being too naive.

Dolores Umbridge was shaking with rage. She must contact the minister immediately.

Albus Dumbledore watched them leave with concerned eyes. He must converse with the other headmasters in his office. Asking the students and staff to all remain in the hall under the supervision of Minerva, Albus left the great hall not long after the spectral being and the young king. The waves of worry tangible in the air, his school was in danger.

**Thanks for reading! I hope that ending wasn't too bad. The end of the great hall drama but far from the end of the drama! So I think Arthur would be so mad and betrayed when he heard what Gwaine had to say. It was his home and while Merlin was different, his best friend, it was still all so new to the views he's always held and the fact that everything he knows is gone is a pretty big rock to swallow. So this is pretty big for him so I think it warrants a tiny bit of Angst coming up but not a lot - I like happy things and soon enough the story will be in a better place. I just honestly think that it wouldn't be sunshine and rainbows from the start. As for the magically binding contracts I got the idea from the magically binding agreements. It makes sense that wizards would also use magic to keep their inheritance and things safe from intruders or thiefs. As for the magic shield, it's not just some corny throw in I promise, it will be actually tied into a pretty big plot point and have an explanation behind it. **

**So Next chapter - Gwaine and Arthur reunion and Arthur is forced to come to terms with the castle. We find out where Merlin is and Arthur steals his throne back for breakfast. The Ministry. Duh Duh Duh.**

**Sneak Peak for Merlin since some were worried it was something corny like he was in the castle. I think I made this one quite original. You'll see where he is next chapter, its pretty obvious. Don't judge yet though because I have a very important reason for what I did with Merlin. but for now:**

"More tea Mr. Emrys? Was it too cold? Hot?" The intern asked nervously. She was balancing a serving tray of baked goods in one hand while holding a tucked folder of papers- his schedule most likely, under her arm. Her other hand held the kettle shakily. She was blushing deeply and Merlin gave her an encouraging smile.

"Oh. No thanks, I'm good." He let the image in his tea of a castle dining hall fade into the ripples as he set the tea down. A smile on his face and his heart swelling. Arthur was back. His precautions were indeed necessary and all working. He nearly didn't want to believe it when he felt Arthur's presence. Too good to be true, but here he was. He turned his wide smile on her and she nearly tipped the tray. "Here! Let me take that from you. We'll just set that down here." He spoke over her weak objections and set it on the chair next to his.

"Am I expected back on set?" He asked, eyeing the paper work under her arms.

"Y-Yes. Once more set of shots with the new shirt and trousers." She spoke as she pointed to the stylist waving her arm dramatically and pointing at the clock.

"Well then I better hurry. I have plans tonight."


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I just want to thank everyone so much for the support thus far! So this is my biggest chapter yet and I'm still being a tease. Hope you enjoy and the end note will clear some stuff up :)**

**Special thanks to FlyingLovegood123 for giving me some great ideas that will be coming up in the next couple chapters - I hope I work them in right! Also rating change to a T because Gwaine does drop a few 'bad' words lol. He won't be the only ones in the future.**

Chapter 4

Merlin tossed the full duffel bag onto the floor beside the door. Taking a deep breath he looked around the apartment to see if he missed anything. Windows were locked- not that it mattered; he'd spelled the place. Lights were off, plants watered. Yep. Good to go. Lifting the bag he headed out and locked the door with a flash of his eyes. Merlin glanced at the two doors to his left. It was a shame he wouldn't be able to see them before he left, but he would be back. Eventually. He might call and let them know he went out of town. Merlin didn't want to make anyone worry he was missing. He already made all the his arrangements when it came to work. Shouldering his bag with a smile he took the stairs quickly and exited the apartment building. Stepping out into the night air he walked to the corner and hailed a cab.

_Inside the castle._

As soon as the great hall doors shut Arthur veered left towards his rooms. Stewing in rage and betrayal Arthur barely noticed that Gwaine was talking. He just kept his head up, bile down and tears unshod. He would get to the bottom of this. He was King and he would _not_ break down. Arthur slowed down in a section of the hall on the fifth floor. Looking around he wasn't quite sure he was in the right spot. There was no door.

"-fortunate really as the horses had nowhere to go after the storm. You wouldn't believe the mess they made in the -"  
"Gwaine. Shut up." Arthur bit out as he stopped in front of where his rooms were supposed to be. He stared at the painting of Camelot. What it was _Supposed_ to look like. The tall and proud walls were flying his family crest. Little knights stood on the walls and a cart pulled by some peasants were heading to the gate. It took him a second to realize the painting was moving and it wasn't just his wishful mind. There was no door, only a wall with a large painting of his home. Was this some cruel joke? He stood numbly staring at the painting.

He still wasn't sure what was going on. He somehow managed to get out of the great hall, the sorcerers frozen in fear. But what were they afraid of? His name was one thing, but he was outnumbered with only a specter backing him up. Surely they could have done something? The magic stopping shield aside they could have physically came at him. He may be good but quantity sometimes overrode quality. Why let him wonder off? Because Gwaine said he owned the place? Well of course he owned it but it didn't stop them from coming in and making themselves at home! He wasn't even really sure Gwaine was on his side at this point; after all, his father had turned against him in his spectral form. He knew nothing, exhaustion and a well of emotions threatened to drop him to the open arms of sleep. He couldn't rest though. He had to get out of the castle and get help. Queen Annis was probably his best bet when it came to allies. First he had to get in his room and see what he had to change into – he was able to add damp and smelly to his growing list of problems.

Gwaine began babbling as soon as the doors shut behind them. He was lost in the excitement, fear and all around euphoria. Arthur was back. It was like being drunk for the first time in a long time. All these years of wondering if he was ever going to see his friend again – if he was ever going to see any of them. Now he had a chance to move on. He knew what he had to do and Arthur was the only one that would set him free from wondering the earth as a specter. Gwaine had to wait though, he could hardly leave Arthur all on his own. The bloody princess was on the verge of a breakdown. He couldn't leave him here with all this strangeness until Merlin made his way there. Which brought him to the fear that was slowly making it's way up his being. He was sure he could talk Arthur around from that murderous and painful look in his eyes. First he had to break some pretty big news. A thousand years was a long time. Gwaine felt his ghostly heart skip at that. What must Arthur feel right now? Suddenly guilt crept up to strangle his euphoria. He was so happy that his friend was here, but Arthur was far from happy. Lost, virtually alone and having everything he knew ripped away. Suddenly he didn't feel so well. So he did what he always did when he couldn't turn to himself for peace – he talked. He started telling Arthur about random things that changed about the castle as they walked. At first he didn't think starting here would be right. That Arthur wouldn't want to hear it. He figured Arthur would want it like a report. Start to finish. Gwaine was never really good at the procedurals though. He decided to leave the centuries of time passing until Arthur was sitting down. So he went with a small start.

"So some things have changed..." It was a good start Gwaine thought. He was sure once he started going it would be easier to say the much harder things. Arthur didn't appear to be listening, he continued anyway – not like that stopped Gwaine in the past. Gwaine knew that when Arthur was mad he yelled, but when he was truly upset he was quiet. He wouldn't say a word but his looks would carry a thousand. So Gwaine endeavored to bring him back to merely mad; because that was an Arthur Gwaine could manage. He was halfway through a rather amusing story about how the stables were destroyed and replaced by the green houses when Arthur ordered him to shut up. Normally he would have a thing to say about that, many actually. All witty and delivered with a smirk. He was about to make a crack about manners when he saw Arthur's face. It was a mask of pain and rage as he stared at the painting of Camelot. Behind it was the door for Arthur's room. He watched the emotions cross Arthur's face and after a few moments Gwaine moved forward to solve the problem. Coughing he raised a hand to the painting,

"I, Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot demand entrance." The painting seemed to shift slightly as if it was inspecting them. All the little painted faces turned to him and then to Arthur. Arthur jumped back slightly. Gwaine smiled encouragingly to Arthur.

"Announce yourself your Highness. The painting is meant to react and respond to those of Camelot only. It won't open for you unless you're invited in or were a member of the court." Arthur was glaring daggers at the painting and Gwaine saw the tightening of his fists at his sides.

"Did the door do some great injustice? Was it removed for a reason or just to vex me further." He looked at Gwaine with a heated expression.

"Arthur, I'll explain everything. It's going to be quite a bit so let us go into the rooms and you can clean up and rest. You've had a long day sire." Gwaine said respectfully. Now was not the time to be pushing Arthur's buttons.

Arthur sighed and did as Gwaine asked. The little people in the painting reacted immediately to Arthur's declaration; they all bowed and saluted depending on their station. The painting then shimmed like liquid paint and faded until it was like a clear film was blocking the entrance. Gwaine decided to take the first step (though he was floating he smirked) and passed through the film into the Kings quarters. He rarely came here. It hurt too much. At first he did come to the rooms to see if anything here could help him but it soon turned out to be useless. When the founders had taken control of the castle Merlin had sealed quite a few rooms and passages that he wanted to remain as they were. Gwaine's room, Gaius' quarters and Arthur's were the main ones. Gwaine had come here once or twice when Merlin's visits became far and few between and he needed some comfort. He hoped this would be the case for Arthur. He turned to see Arthur staring hesitantly, finally he seemed to gather himself and raise one arm to push through. Once cleared he visibly shook himself and Gwaine could almost hear the mental curses being slung about magic. This might be a longer conversation than he thought. Gods did Gwaine wish that Merlin was here, he who Arthur listened to more than anyone. Looking around the otherwise pristine and preserved room Arthur pushed past Gwaine and headed straight to the closet. Gwaine couldn't blame him considering he had trekked miles in soaked clothes and armor. The wobble with which he did so worried Gwaine though.

"You clean up and change and I'll go down to the kitchens to round up some food." Although his hands clapped together in an exuberant manner it didn't reach his eyes. Arthur just grunted in return from behind the screen. "So don't go anywhere eh? Be right back." Gwaine added as he headed back to the passage way. The entire room had been magicked by Merlin to prevent passage into the room from anywhere but the door. Inconvenient when Gwaine had become so used to passing where he wished. It was probably best as Arthur wouldn't take to well to random ghosts going in and out wanting to meet the ancient king. He hurried to the kitchens, mind racing. He may have thought about the conversation he was about to have a million times but nothing seemed to be what he wanted to say. It was going to be a long night.

Arthur slumped against the wall behind the screen as he heard Gwaine's declaration about leaving. Sliding the new clothes on quickly he returned to the wall then slid down till he was tucked in the dark corner of the room. He closed his eyes. The smell of his damp and sweaty armor aside, it was his room. He could smell the leather of his training gear resting by the closet, the familiar fragrance of old oak that made up his furniture. He could even smell the faint smell of the perfume that Gwen used. The cold stone seemed to ground him. Maybe if he stayed in this little corner he could pretend that nothing was wrong. That Merlin would soon burst in and tell him he was late for some ridiculous speech to some equally ridiculous guild. Once thoroughly nagged and vindicated through comforting banter he would go meet Gwen. Breakfast and a quick kiss would send him on his way. A full day of tending to the kingdom through papers, plannings, meetings and speeches would find him training his men. Later he would be sore but satisfied as he drilled his knights in the grassy fields. He could see his average, and in a way perfect, day. He tried desperately to fight back the tears.

What was going on? Where was everyone? Most of all, what should he do? Pushing his fingers to his eyes he drew a shaky breath and went over what he had to do now. He needed to know what happened. Then he needed to get help. The long trip to his room had only stirred his anger against Merlin and Gwaine; he had felt the and anger and betrayal eating at his chest. He knew his face betrayed him and that he should have done a better job of hiding his emotions, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. He had been so painfully lost and angry at them but as he sat huddled in the dark cold corner of his room he couldn't find it anymore. Only a terrible desperation. Merlin would never do this, neither would Gwaine. Arthur told himself strongly; he had to have faith. He bit his lip and lent his head back against the wall. Finding it increasingly harder to keep his breath even. There was an explanation. Just like when Merlin had confessed to his magic. Sitting in the shadowed corner of his empty room Arthur was disgusted with his actions. He should have given Merlin a chance to explain. He should have trusted Merlin even if what he said seemed so impossible and so utterly painful. He couldn't do that again. Gwaine was his only ally now and getting mad at him would do no good. He had to be wise, because such rash decisions had always had bad consequences for Arthur. He knew he was brash, his history as a prince and king were marked with examples. This time though he couldn't afford to be brash. This was far beyond his normal disaster. So he was glad that his body decided now was where he stopped. On the way here he wasn't even sure he would wait for Gwaine to explain. He was going to make a break for it when Gwaine went to get his food; he was going to change and sneak back out of the castle and straight for Caerleon. He was going to but his exhaustion begged his body not to and his heart begged him to stay. He would stay and listen to Gwaine first. So attempting to forget his rash anger he slumped back and slid low against the wall and shut tight his damp eyes. The small deceitfully comfy corner was where Gwaine found a passed out Arthur when he returned with food.

Gwaine was as tense as a dead guy could be he decided. All his knights training and years of experience and here he was shaking like he'd seen a ghost. A small part of Gwaine that wasn't panicking laughed at his corny joke. As he floated into the room and set the food tray down and took in the princes unconscious form he was relieved beyond belief. He would have the night to figure out how to go about their talk. He was also exceptionally glad he was a poltergeist. He was only slightly worried as he grabbed the blond and carried him to the bed. Arthur didn't even twitch he was so out, but given the day he had Gwaine didn't fault the princess. Giving his King one last look over he decided to explore the room he so rarely visited. He left the food on the bedside table knowing Arthur would be famished when he woke up. The food wouldn't go bad over night Gwaine thought smiling. Considering the food quality back in their times versus now he was surprised they survived. Arthur would probably have a lot stronger of a constitution, so he wasn't concerned about leaving Arthur's meat sandwiches over night; they would still be fine come morning. Gwaine decided to take the chance to leave and see how the wizards were taking the news. Arthur would be out the rest of the night most likely and no one but Arthur, Merlin and himself could enter the room; so he was safe for sure.

His first stop was the great hall. Since the halls were empty he imagined they had stayed to discuss what to do. Gliding into the hall he became invisible and took in the scene. He really had to thank Peeves again for all the talents he had gleamed off the prankster. The students were a buzz with chatter. The younger students seemed in awe and were talking excitedly from what Gwaine could hear. The older students and the teachers were far more worried though. Their expressions ranged from all kinds of grave. He hovered above the teachers table to hear what they had to say, once again rather impressed and happy with his powers.

"This can't be true Minerva. Surely some trick, or...or some kind of mistake. Hogwarts can't be taken away!" Gwaine remembered the stout witches name to be Pomona Sprout. A nice enough lady in his opinion. A matron to be sure, she took good care of the children in her house.

"Of course not Pomona, this is our home. I've never known or heard of Hogwarts being under a contract." Minerva returned. Although she said this with her usual finality her eyes spoke a different story. Gwaine imagined she would have to keep up a strong appearance as the deputy headmistress. The other teachers seemed to think on her words. Another witch soon spoke up though. Aurora Sinstra was her name. She was a dark skinned beauty in Gwaine's opinion but she hadn't taken kindly to his advances.

"If it was true it would make sense as to where the castle came from. It would also make sense as to the shield charm that protected the young man. If it was part of the binding contract that is, he would be protected would he not?"

"It would not work that way. A shield charm such as that would have prevented anyone in the castle from directing a spell at him. This one however was manifested after the spell was directed. It would have had to been cast inside the castle. It could have been placed on his armor or-" the little man known as Filius Flitwick started. Gwaine had seen this goblin/man around the castle often and even had a few conversations; usually following a strange spell or charm that caught his interest; quite a few were worthy material to leave in the Weasley twins path.

"He was observed to be a squib though was he not? Could he have done it? He did not seem to be carrying a wand." Aurora interrupted.

"It was strange to be sure. I'm not sure what to say. We have a stranger in the castle who claims to own it under a magical contract. Let us hope this is not the case and that Albus can get to the bottom of it. We will keep the children in here tonight like we have done in the past." Minerva responded. She shared a look with Severus Snape (a man Gwaine thought made Percival look like a chatter box) before she turned to the other teachers. They seemed to agree and she made a move to stand. Gwaine waited to see how they would all react. At this point he wasn't sure what would happen. Arthur was clearly not happy with the situation and once he realized he could simply kick them out by ordering them to Gwaine had no doubt he would. Problem was Gwaine wasn't sure kicking them out was the best answer. This school had been showing them how to use their powers for good, and to obey the laws. Surely that was better than having sorcerers running amok like they had to deal with back then. On the other hand this was Arthur's home and it was his right to have to back. He hoped Merlin would arrive in the next day or two so that he could reason with Arthur. Gwaine had enjoyed his little speech but truth was he wasn't ready for the castle to be so empty again.

"Students! Students!" Minerva spoke, "Tonight we will be staying in the Great hall. For those of you who were here during the matter with Sirius Black we will be doing the same procedures. For those second years and below we will be sleeping here with the teachers on watch. The tables will be moved and sleeping bags summoned. We will be making quick trips to the bathrooms soon under teacher supervision. This is inconvenient but necessary. You will co-operate and unless professor Dumbledore returns with news otherwise you will remain in the Great hall." This brought a number of reactions from the students. Gwaine caught anger from most of the Slytherins; not happy about sleeping on the floor he imagined; stuck up little bastards. The Ravenclaws seemed equally put out but far more composed. The Hufflepuffs were the quietest. They seemed worried but content with what they were told. He liked them, hard working honest little buggers always seemed to be the underdogs and if nothing else Gwaine loved an underdog. The Griffindors were the loudest, not surprising. The youngest ones seemed excited but along with the older lions complained as well; mostly about sleeping with snakes. He could see the Weasley twins with terrifying smirks and was tempted to stay and see what trouble they caused. When the processions began Gwaine decided to take his leave a see where the conniving old hag and Albus had run off to; well walked because he doubted the old man would be sprinting anywhere and the pink hag would be pushing herself at a fast walk. He had until morning to see what the sorcerers were up to. Then he had to make it back to Arthur for a talk he wasn't looking forward too. Not for the first time was he desperately wishing that he could drink like the Fat Friar.

Albus was soon being ignored by the former headmaster's in favor of them yelling at each other. Their voices echoed in his cluttered office and Fawkes was growing more agitated by the second; adding his own squawks and riffling his feathers. He spared his old friend an empathetic gaze. His news had been grave he knew that but he hadn't expected such a reaction. There was no definite arguing, it was more of everyone yelling the impossibility of the situation. Only a few of the headmasters remained quiet, thinking over the news.

"Excuse me, Headmasters. While this news is shocking-"

"This isn't news Albus! This is Poppycock! To think someone would dare come in and say such drivel. I mean rea-"

"You can't let them about the school! Where are they-"

"That is enough! You will be quiet and listen to Albus. It is our duty to serve the current headmaster not argue with him!" One portrait yelled. The headmasters still grumbled in their portraits but quieted down for the moment.

"Thank you Armando. What I came to ask was if it was possible that the school was under contract? Does anyone know this?" As he glanced about the portraits he looked to some of the oldest ones. It wasn't until the late fourteenth century that portraits of the headmasters were magicked to contain some of their memories and personality. While some of the portraits dated back before then not all of them were able to speak; and some of those that once had the ability had slowly lost it as the centuries wore on. Hoping that those that still could would know the most he sought out their opinions. Fytherley Undercliffe a headmaster of the sixteenth century was stroking his beard and seemed lost in thought. Headmaster Everard looked disturbed but stayed quiet as well. Edessa Sakndenberg, quite possibly the oldest headmistress in the room, seemed to be taking in the other headmasters. To Albus' relief she was the first speak; he had hoped she would.

"I do not remember much. The years have been many. However I know that we used to speak of the castle as the home of wizards and witches. It was a home to one before we came to call it Hogwarts. So there could be truth in that." Once finished she seemed to become transfixed with something to the side of her portrait and the headmasters had to turn to themselves for more information. Vindictus Viridian decided to speak next.

"I do not believe any of us could provide you the answers you seek Albus. They are beyond our years. However there is one in the castle besides the ghost Sir Gwaine that might know. The lady Rowena's daughter, Helena." With that all the headmasters seemed to clamor that he hurry to it. None liked the idea of the strange man wondering the castle for long.

"However, should she confirm this to be true we will find ourselves in a dire situation. I will make a plea to the young man. He seemed very upset however should the legends be true he did just wake to find himself in a new time. He was far younger than I would have expected. Perhaps I can speak with him and convince him to extend us the castle for something in return. I cannot believe this would be the end of Hogwarts." With those dire words Albus nodded to his predecessors as they said words of luck and left the room in search of the young king.

Dolores Umbridge had fled the great hall quickly after the disgraceful affair with the intruder. She had to return to her office quickly. The minister had to know of Dumbledore's failure at keeping the school safe. As she strode into her wonderfully pink office she headed straight for the fire. Grabbing a hand of floo powder she set about making her call to the Minister. She let the familiar sensation of the green flames curl past her face and hair as she leaned over the fire.

"Minister! I have urgent news." She told the room, waiting for fudge to come to the fire.

"Dolores? I wasn't expecting to hear from you until Friday. What is it?" Dolores ignored the annoyed tone of voice and moved on.

"So sorry to interrupt but we have an emergency at the school. Some boy has broken into the school and threatened the students and staff. I thought him to be a muggle or squib at first. He was wielding a sword and yelling about sorcerers. My stunning spells were deflected but I feel that Dumbledore had something to do with it. The boy carried no wand! Dumbledore just let him leave the great hall after a ghost spouted nonsense about him owning the place. The school is falling apart! Dumbledore is out of control. Think of the children! We need Aurors immediately Cornelius!" She took a deep breath and looked at the minister. His face was extremely pale and he was twisting his hands.

"I knew Dumbledore was up to something! He is after my job. How though, what cou-"

"The Boy said he was King Arthur, Hem Hem. Ridiculous of course but given his attempts at publicity lately it could be some sort of ploy. The ghost said he owns Hogwarts- Preposterous but if Albus used the boy under the pretense of his powers of ownership to remove me! Then he can make his move by manipulating the children." Dolores' voice held the tone of fear that was needed to egg on the Minister. He needed to understand the seriousness of the situation.

"V-Very Well. I will send an owl to Shaklebolt and Dawlish. We will head to the school in the morning to investigate." Dolores made a terribly un-lady like noise at this.

"Minister – I must insist that you send someone now; the students are in danger!" Her attempts at pushing the minister into action were ignored however.

"I understand Dolores but I need to reach Dawlish, who is on an important mission for me, and Shaklebolt first. I need Aurors I can trust and if what you say is true. I need the best. I trust you to keep a lid on the situation until we can get there. I will see you tomorrow morning." With that clear dismissal Dolores removed herself from the fire with a scowl. Things were not going to plan, not going to plan at all. So focused on her own vexation she missed the cracking of her plates around a certain section of the wall. She would soon learn about crossing a loyal knight, and twice about a poltergeist.

**Hey! So my predictions for this chapter will be next chapter because when I started writing this one I just realized how big my mind wants it. So I wanted to get it right and be a little realistic. Arthur would need to sleep and I didn't want to rush into the next day. As for Merlin well, I am a tease :) He'll get there eventually but he's going to have a bit of fun on the way. This is my biggest chapter yet and I think they might keep getting bigger - but fear not I will get one up once a week for sure and try for one every couple days depending on my courses. As for the Headmasters I did some research (Harry Potter wiki). For the Queen Annis and Caerleon they are in season 4 for sure and 5 I believe. Queen Annis became Arthur's ally after a near war incited by Agravaine and Morgana. So I'll start working on the next chapter and I hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving Weekend!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's late- crazy week. Thanksgiving then 3 midterms, ouch. So here's chapter 5 and I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for so much support. When it comes to the characters I'm trying to keep them not OOC but considering this is a situation and a long time away from their own I'm trying to make it realistic. I also really enjoy writing the fun stuff and not the sad, but a little sad is necessary given what is happening. So I will try and get through this and coming up is the action and fun :) **

**Forgot to put this up but I figure by now it's really kind of silly;**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Merlin or Harry Potter - really rich and imaginative people do.**

Chapter 5

Merlin sipped his water carefully as he adjusted in his seat. He hated planes. Flying he loved, planes not so much. His only condolence was that if something went wrong he could stop the plane from crashing. He hated the confinement. That and the larger man next to him kept elbowing him. He knew he should have just paid out for first class. Even after a thousand years he still couldn't fathom paying so much money when less could get him what he needed, heck he could have just not hidden his identity and been right up on first class. Peasant ways were hard to get rid off but he was starting to see the benefit of wasting money. He would have if he wasn't in such a hurry, he didn't want to be caught up by anything. As he lent up against the window and stared out the window he felt his stomach clenching. He was going to see Arthur again. He was also glad to see Gwaine again; it had been nearly 16 years. He felt guilt every time he left the grounds and knew that Gwaine was watching him from a window. That every time he left he abandoned him to a haunted castle of strangers. He just couldn't stay. For a while he tried, he even taught. He laughed every time he saw that ridiculous gold statue of him pointing. Oh Godric found it in great humor to have a statue made of him for future students to know him as the first Headmaster*1.

He left after a few years; Gwaine wasn't the only ghost in that castle. The memories of his friends, all the possibilities not fulfilled, all the mistakes. They echoed in the halls and Merlin had never felt worse about himself. Gwaine knew how he felt and told him he didn't blame him. He also told him that if getting away was what he needed he understood – Gwaine had been a traveler after all. Fitting that he should send Merlin off when it was Merlin who brought him there and found him a home. He tried to visit once a century though. He would enroll as a student and slowly change his age as the years went. He had to say he enjoyed the active school life and the visit to his home. The time with Gwaine even more. The busy atmosphere only kept him content for so long. By his seventh year he would be antsy to leave, some years he would leave sooner if it got too bad. He tried to keep his head down while there; years of sticking to the shadows made it his nature to be humble and keep his talents hidden. While magic was definitely his thing he wasn't the best student in some of the courses though. History of Magic was always in the bag; he had seen it - lived it, after all. Charms was his favorite; he loved the inventive and mostly innocent ways the wizards and witches came to use their magic. Transfiguration was interesting but he wasn't always comfortable making a living being into a drinking goblet. Runes and Astronomy were fairly well too, but after years of staring at the stars and having made many of the runes himself, he found it tedious and tended to sleep in them. Care of Magical creatures was another one of his favorites, he loved animals and for the most part they liked him. Defense against the dark arts was a tricky subject though. For the most part he didn't use a wand, he only used it as a prop and let the strange Latin words spill from his lips as his eyes flashed with the true intent. He quickly became known as proficient at mental casting but had a reputation for being terrible with curses and jinxes. He had a hard time reproducing the distinct colored lights and strange and painful effects of the spells. Although his shield charm was always the strongest of anyone; he didn't need the _Protego_ spell to make a shield. The spells themselves he found uncomfortable casting. Curses and Jinxes that could blind, dismember, stun, torture and kill. He hated that they could create so much pain. Although he did enjoy the jelly-leg jinx.

The new Latin had slowly taken over the world of magic; the old language lost to the few books that held them. Although some parts of the world still called upon the magic of the earth and the old religion instead of from within like the new wizards did. It was strange how they had come to focus purely on the magic inside versus the magic outside. It was most likely why they were so limited and needed a medium for focusing; something that connected them to the earths natural magic. He had encountered some old practitioners in small communities all over the world. New Orleans had come to be one of his favorites, they held strong to their roots and kept with the power of the earth. They proved that magic and non-magic people could live side-by-side relatively peacefully. He only wished everyone could see that. He was jerked out of his wanderings as his neighbor once again dug his elbow into Merlin's poor ribs.

"Move over boy. This is my arm rest." The grouchy large man snorted at him. Merlin knew he should have taken on his older appearance; people were rarely rude to an old man. The best part was when he was old he could be rude right back and it was strangely acceptable. He wanted to argue that the man had the other rest but knew it wouldn't make a difference.

"Bloody kids." Merlin frowned at that. He was still content to let it slide until the man knocked over his water- the water he was going to use to check in on Arthur. Taking a deep breath he decided that the flight could be a lot quieter, he looked down and let his hair cover his eyes just in case. A quick flash and a quiet murmur of the old religion and soon snoring filled the tiny space of the plane. He reached over and moved the mans meaty arm to lay over his stomach and reclaimed _his _arm rest. He reached up and pressed the service button. A few seconds later a kind looking woman came up the aisle.

"May I help you sir?" The middle aged flight attendant asked in a quiet voice, being respectful of his now sleeping neighbor.

"Yes please, a water and some napkins if its not too much trouble? I spilled mine." Merlin gave sheepish smile and tried to look as innocent as he could. She returned his with a warm smile and he watched as she made her way back to the stewardess area. As he turned to his now slumbering neighbor he felt a slight twinge of guilt. Merlin didn't particularly like using his magic on people for such selfish reasons but he was anxious and twitchy for what lied ahead and needed some peace to collect himself. He settled back to wait out the next few hours. Then he would be in London and one call away from Camelot and Hogwarts.

Merlin was just getting out of the airport as the sun was coming up. He looked out over the glistening city. He had seen it grow in amazing leaps and bounds. He had also seen it emerge from terrible trials and tribulations. There had been many times in Britain's, and the world's, history that Merlin thought for sure Arthur would rise. So given the fact that now, when it was seemingly peaceful when Arthur rose, it made him weary. Kilgarrah had said he would rise when most needed; as happy as he was that didn't bode well. He had been keeping the barest of tabs on the wizarding world for the last few years, perhaps that had been a mistake. Taking a deep breath he decided he would get something to eat before heading somewhere more secluded to make his way. Stopping in a coffee shop for a bagel and a latte he walked the empty streets of the early morning contemplating the road ahead of him. It was just fate that he decided to cut through a park and straight into a Death Eater meeting – Merlin was just lucky that way.

Arthur groaned as the light spilled onto his face causing him to blink wearily and grasp at the covers. He pulled them over himself and bemoaned the morning. He didn't hear Merlin's overly cheery voice bidding him 'rise and shine' so it must be too early. He reached blindly to his left searching for the warm body of his wife. When his arm hit empty cold bed he snorted. Figures she would be up already; even after becoming queen she still kept the hours of a servant. Arthur tried to remember if he had anything important to do today but he was drawing blank. His memory of the terrible dream he had last night came in like a cold wave and suddenly he had a desperate urge to see his wife and friends.

"Gwen? Merlin?" He asked to the room, his stomach twisting strangely. He jumped out of his bed quickly. The feeling grew stronger as he realized he wasn't in sleep clothes. He rushed to the screen and felt his heart sink when he took in the dirty armor. It wasn't a dream. His knees gave out and he dropped ungracefully to the ground, his arms limp at his sides and his eyes glazed.

"Arthur?" Gwaine's cautious voice came from behind him. Arthur closed his eyes tight and hunched his shoulders as the cold figure came closer to him.

"Gwaine. What happened...Where is everyone?" Taking a shuddering breath. He had refused to match the pieces together last night, he would not acknowledge Gwaine's condition with his friends absence; it hurt far too much. However when the morning light came so to did the realization that he had to ask the questions he didn't want to. "Why-Why are you a..."

"Ghost?... It's alright." He felt Arthur shudder as his cold hand grabbed the young kings arm and pulled him to his feet. He tightened his grip on Arthur as he swayed unsteadily.

"It's alright mate. Come sit down and get a sandwich in you. Then I'll explain everything." Arthur searched his opaque eyes for something. Then turned towards the table and dragged his feet like he was marching to a grave tune. Gwaine had taken the whole night to keeping an eye on things in the castle and trying to ready what he had to tell Arthur. He came into the room just as dawn was breaking the horizon. He was planning to wake Arthur at first and get him up and ready for the day, but he figure he could use the rest. Although he already had a thousand years he couldn't deny the princess one more hour. It was going to be a long day and Arthur was always in a better mood when he had his beauty sleep. So he busied himself with looking about the rooms and going over what he had to say. It was going to be a lot and then he had to worry about the plotting and threats that would be arriving soon, not to mention how Arthur would react. As Arthur sat himself at the table he took a deep breath and turned to Gwaine.

"I need to know everything Gwaine. W-" Gwaine cut him off there.

"Food first mate, you're much nicer to deal with then." Gwaine's poor attempt at a joke only made the young king scowl.

"Now isn't the time Gwaine, I need to know whats going on." Arthur's fists clenched.

"An you will. Start eating and I'll start talking." Gwaine pushed the dish of sandwiches and the cup of water to him forcefully. Although he could make things move from across the room he knew things would go over better if Gwaine kept the actions more...human. Arthur stared at the food dubiously, but one last glance at him and Gwaine was please to see he reached for them tentatively.

"Well." Arthur said around a large bite. Gwaine gave him a curt look and after a night of contemplation he decided to just drop the biggest news first.

"You've been gone a thousand years." Gwaine winced as he saw Arthur visibly stop; stop moving, stop chewing, stop breathing. Arthur managed to swallow and then made a few incoherent noises before finally forming words.

"That's not possible. No." He yelled as Gwaine made a move to tell him indeed it was. Arthur pushed violently away from the table. "This isn't funny. Not even remotely. Do I LOOK like I've been _GONE_ a Thousand years! Look at me!" Gwaine indeed looked. The young king was just as he remembered him. Young, fit and eyes blazing with determination. Arthur wasn't finished,

"I woke up at the bottom of a lake! I couldn't have under there long or else I would be dead. Where is Merlin? What happened to the castle? Why are there Sorcerers here- and WHY did you say you and Merlin_ let them be here_." The last sentence was spoken with so much emotion that Gwaine didn't know what to do. He wanted to push Arthur, tell him to shut his trap and bloody well listen. That he had been gone that long because he had been waiting that long. The last sentence though had him. Arthur needed to hear him give him a reasonable answer for an impossible question. He knew why, but years had changed a lot of things and Arthur was not part of that change. How he would explain it was quickly slipping from him.

"Because we let them." Gwaine answered. Then he wanted to slap himself for his idiocy – was that really the best he had! Arthur looked livid, then lost.

"Get out." The words were spoken so quietly that Gwaine thought he was imagining them.

"I said GET OUT!" Arthur shouted and make a move to grab the water goblet and throw it at him. It sailed through him harmlessly. The clatter of the goblet and the splash of water sounded behind him.

"Arthur. You need to listen to me." Gwaine moved more forward in an attempt to get Arthur to look at him. His shoulders were tensed and after he had thrown the goblet he turned to the opposite wall. Refusing to look at him. Not a word.

"Arthur." Nothing. "Arthur!"

"Don't talk to me Traitor." Gwaine felt anger churning in his spectral gut. He was _not_ going to be called _that_ after all he had been through. He reached out and grabbed Arthur forcefully and spun him around. Arthur made a loud protest, most likely to the cold feeling, but Gwaine was far to pissed to care. He slammed Arthur into the chair and held him against the struggles. Arthur was shouting to release him but Gwaine was having none of it.

"Shut your trap!" Gwaine yelled and accompanied it with a forceful shove that sent the chair back a foot. "Shut up and listen to me you selfish bastard. You asked me what happened and now I'm going to tell you. You died, or as good as. That was over a Thousand years ago! Merlin was forced to lay you to rest and Camelot went on fighting and It was eventually lost. Only Merlin and my ghostly self were left. For Hundreds of years I was left to haunt this castle as a ghost thanks to Morgana so don't you dare tell me anything else!" Arthur was now staring at him with a fixed and sick sense of shock. His eyes were wide and desperate. Gwaine wasn't done yet though and was determined to get the princess to understand. "Alone for hundreds of years! When they came asking for the use of castle of course we turned it over! It was wasting away and we were forced to watch it! Everyone was either killed or left because there was nothing left. The Saxons won. Gwen and everyone else is dead so get that through your head now. What else were we supposed to do! I was a ghost! I didn't have anyway to stop them even if I could. Merlin was only doing what he thought was right so don't you dare blame him you arrogant prick. You could have come back to ruins – be grateful there's anything here at all!" Gwaine didn't need to breath but he took a deep breath all the same. Arthur was staring at him with wide disbelieving and painful eyes. "Arthur." Gwaine was still angry at Arthur's words but he tried to imagine his friends point of view, it did sound like he had betrayed him but Arthur was always quick to jump to conclusions. A thousand years he had waited to see his friends and he didn't plan on loosing him now by a pointless squabble. They had far larger concerns.

"I'm sorry, but its the truth and you need to listen to me. This is not the Camelot you left and everyone is long dead. But you still have me and Merlin mate. So don't start turning on us. We only have each other now." He kept his hand on Arthur and waited. He knew Arthur could see and hear the truth in his words. He watched to roller-coaster of emotions play over his face. There was loss and sorrow and pain beyond imagine. There was anger morphing into rage and hate. There was also fear; a heart wrenching fear that didn't belong on the face of one so strong. The last was a guilt so heavy that it looked like it would crush the young man. Finally as Arthur fought and failed to push back to emotional tidal wave the tears came falling and sobs racked his chest. Gwaine expected something like this. Arthur lost everything and everyone. His kingdom, his wife, his friends, his home. Arthur brought his hand to his face to cover it and his other hand clenched desperately over his chest as if to hold in the sorrow. Gwaine let him cry, the loosest term possible for the bleeding of utter devastation, and waited. He was good at waiting. Soon enough Arthur pulled himself together and was quietly asking more questions that Gwaine answered with far more patience and an equally quiet voice. So they spent the next few hours in a quiet but determined conversation. Questions answered and confidence growing Arthur and Gwaine slowly patched the pieces together. Gwaine watched as Arthur slowly built back up his shields and set himself a strong determined look, for what he wasn't sure. He asked questions on everything and Gwaine did his best to answer and soon enough the room was filled with companionable jokes and threats and a few tentative plans. They had much to do but that would have to wait until they knew the answer to the only question left unanswered, "Where's Merlin?"

Albus was not pleased but he certainly hid it well. Rowena Ravenclaw had been hard to find but she was willing to supply the answers the headmaster needed. If Gwaine said the young man was the Once and Future King then he most likely was, she also informed him that it was indeed true that Hogwarts was under a magically binding contract that her mother had wrote it herself. He left with a heavy heart. Hogwarts was at definite risk. He set out right away to find the young king and make his plea however he had been unable to locate the young man or Sir Gwaine in the entire castle. He had to find them soon because he knew he would need to inform the staff and students and the ministry would be breathing down his neck come morning. The other ghost's were unable to help as well, they couldn't find them and if they knew where they had retreated too they weren't telling him. He had spent the entire night walking the halls, which was not good for his aging back, and talking to the paintings. Although he had faced much harder times he was old and come morning he knew he would be sleeping as soon as possible for as long as possible. When he finally came to the end of his hunt it was mid-morning. The paintings had led him from the great hall up an old stair well and into the fifth floor corridor. Leading him to a painting of what seemed to be Hogwarts a long time ago. He studied the painting and attempted to ask for admittance but the painting people were ignoring him and going about they're business. Albus retrieved his wand and cast an advanced opening charm. He was rather shocked to see it didn't budge. Most of all however the little people turned to him with displeased looks.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I am looking for a young man and a ghost that the other paintings tell me are housed behind you. If you could be so kind as to-"

"You are not allowed entrance. This is the kings quarters." One of the little knights interrupted him. The other little knights that were walking along the castle walls or standing guard at the large gate all stopped and turned to watch him.

"I only wish to request an audience then." Albus returned curtiously. He was glad that he finally was on the right track to finding them. One of the knights, he guessed the highest ranking one, fixed him with a stern glare,

"Then knock. None of your sorcerer tricks here. The King is in but only he can allow admittance." Albus was rather surprised at such as simple solution but stowed his wand and raised his hand to strike the hard hard wood of the frame. Repeating the action once again he waited. He had to be careful here, the entire school was in his hands. As the door finally opened to show the young blond man from the night before Albus made a point of giving a short bow no matter how much his old back protested. Once he had straightened back out he was aware of the calculating gaze of the young man.

"You're highness. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. But Albus is just fine, I am the headmaster of the school here and have come for an audience to determine its fate as well as act as a tour guide if you so wish to see the changes that have occurred." He finished politely. The young man was in his twenty's, far younger than he had expected; although no one had expected this. Albus noticed he held an air about himself of leadership, fitting for a king; especially one as famous as King Arthur. The young man had yet to respond but was still searching over his figure, Albus didn't miss the way his eyes had darted to his hands looking for a wand.

"Very well. I have discussed with Gwaine some of the changes that have happened to my castle," Albus didn't miss the possessiveness there. "and we were going to tour it shortly in fact. You may accompany us and make your plea then. I am assuming you wish to keep possession of my castle for your _teachings._" Albus attempted to keep his calm and grandfatherly look, tucking his worries as deep as he could.

"That would be very good, thank you." Albus returned and waited as the young king made his way back into the room, he made no attempt to follow yet. Albus knew he was on thin ice and had to tread carefully. He didn't miss the contempt for his _teachings_ and was more than confused as to the kings position on magic. Were the legends of Merlin and Arthur mere legends? Did King Arthur not have strong connections to magic through him? His wanderings were cut short as the king returned with his extravagant sword strapped to his hip and a ghost in his wake. Albus nodded kindly to ghost and ignored the sword. While it worried him he could not risk the kings ire right now. He could also understand why he would feel the need to have it, he was attacked at dinner last night.

The tour started off well enough. Albus followed in the wake that was King Arthur as he strode purposely down the halls. He was glad the children and staff were still in the great hall but feared how long they would stay. He watched silently as the King asked many questions about the paintings, the moving stairs and the watchful armor. All answered by the patient and nearly giddy ghost at his side. So far Albus had yet to make an comments. He was content to gather as much as he could from the young king before he began, he was eventually prompted though.

"Where are all the people? Are they still sleeping?" The question seemed innocent enough but Albus heard the calculating undertone.

"They all remained in the great hall last night. We were unsure where you were going and your identity so I though it safest for the children to remain there." The way that Sir Gwaine and the young king were watching him told him they knew where they were but wanted to hear it from him. It was also an invite into the conversation.

"A wise move I suppose. Now you know my identity though. Where do you plan on sending them now? Gwaine has informed me they usually have classes today." There was no threat there but it was a clear question as to how far Albus thought he could push. Could he still let classes run today? Or would he cancel them and hide the children away until they agreement had been met. What would be more favored by the king? A forward action or passive one? Did the king demand utter respect or was he favorable to people who stood their ground? All those questions circled Albus' mind and he cursed not knowing more about the man before him; he was usually far more knowledgeable about a person before he had to work with them. After last night he dared not use _Legilimency_ against him.

"Most are still asleep I imagine, after all the excitement last night I am certain they stayed up quite late chatting." He returned as to prompt to the king for more information. How would he feel about the children? The young king only made a humming noise and continued his leisurely pace down the hall leaving Albus to follow. Sir Gwaine seemed to find the entire situation funny and had not lost the slight smirk on his face the entire time; it disturbed Albus greatly. He had to try and turn this in his favor,

"You're highness, what are your intentions to the castle. Before I make my plea I would ask to know what you plan on doing now that you have returned." King Arthur turned to him and slowed his walk to keep pace with him.

"My plans hinge on what I observe here. Gwaine has advised me to observe you first before I make any rash judgments. I am also waiting for Merlin to arrive before I take any action. You have until then to make your plea and prove to me any point which you are attempting to make." It was said with a finality that Albus felt he often lacked in his orders. It also gave hope to him. Merlin, _Merlin_ was coming here surely he would help the school, he had given it privilege after all. Albus tried not to show the relief and shock on his face.

"Then I thank you for the opportunity. I am sure you will enjoy your time amongst us and surely we can come to an arrangement for a co-operative living environment."

"I'm sure. Do not take this as permission for your future here however. I am merely reserving judgment until I hold all the facts." This worried Albus but was still proof that they would not be immediately rejected.

"I thank you all the same. Perhaps you would like to come to the great hall and be formally introduced?" Sir Gwaine chuckled at that, he had remained silent for most of the conversation but now seemed ready to put in his opinion.

"Yes, because he needs more of one. I'm afraid anything now will be rather pale compared to last nights entrance." Arthur only sighed at this.

"Yes, It will be good for a formal introduction. No more hassle I am assuming." It was clear he was referring to the attack last night.

"Although it doesn't really matter, can't hurt you anyway." Sir Gwaine commented. This had Albus' attention, he was wondering about how he had blocked the magic; this was his chance to ask without seeming less than tactful.

"Indeed, your magical abilities are impressive sire." Albus ventured.

"I do not partake in magic." was the bit out reply. Sir Gwaine only snorted.

"Forgive me, after last night's incident I believed you to be magical as well, that shield charm was impressive." It was clear to all three that he was digging for answers.

"You can tell Merlin how impressive his abilities are when he arrives." the king returned coolly. So Merlin was responsible for it, _but how?_

"Might as well tell him, can't hurt." Gwaine said with a smirk, "Magic can't hurt Arthur in the castle because Merlin spelled the castle. It recognizes him and protects him. Many of the castle's quirks are Merlin's doing; moving stairs, moving classrooms, self repairing walls, even the charm that makes to castle seem like ruins to people who have no knowledge about magic." Albus was taken aback with this. He thought it to be the countless years of magical interaction that gave the castle so much life. To know that it was the work of one wizard was humbling, and he was coming here.

"That is most fortunate then. If I may, let us head towards the hall. It would be best for the students and staff to meet you as soon as possible." The king and ghost shared a look at this and nodded their accession. They were nearly the great hall doors when trouble found them in the form of one incompetent minister, a treacherous witch and two aurors; all wands pointed at them.

"Stay where you are trespasser!"

**DUH DUH DUH. Sorry but I just love cliff hangers! So a few things I want to mention. The Merlin is first headmaster thing - possible because according to the HarryPotterwiki none of the founders were the headmaster and no one knows who was except that there is a gaudy gold statue of an old man with one arm pointing out and everyone thinks thats him. So for my purpose I'm saying it is him. Maybe one day I might make a collection of one shots that delve into things that I what to expand on but not right now. Second I don't really know how I feel about the Arthur/Gwaine argument but hope it's okay. In the show Arthur usually likes to yell and scream or just plain shut down when something super bad happens so I think it's reasonable he would be so quiet about all this. As for Gwaine well yes he is boisterous but such episodes like 4.7 'the secret sharer' when Gaius is kidnapped and Gwaine comes in a shows that he is often quite and thoughtful when he wants to help. I do plan on going into further detail about the magic-castle-merlin thing later but it has to be right. Merlin vs. Death eaters. I think so. Considering Merlin's luck - yah I'm gonna say realistic :) Plus I need some action, and next chapter - oh boy :) Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


End file.
